Love me
by crazed zombie
Summary: Kyuubi had a reason to attack the village but what does minato have to do with it.
1. To love and lose

The real reason Kyuubi attacked the villiage and how is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumake involved

* * *

Kyuubi sat waiting for her lover to arrive she smiled she was as giddy as a school girl "Minato hurray" she said thinking of how he asked her to meet her in such a romantic spot "Is he going to pop the question" Kyuubi almost squelled at the thouhgt "Its about time" she said thinking of the two years they had been together.

"Oi Kyuubi" Minato said landing next to her

"Minato" Kyuubi purred embraceing him like she had so many times before

"Kyuubi i i came out here to talk to you about something important and i need to get this out so do you mind not rubbing my crotch

"But its my favorite spot on you to rub" Kyuubi said as he grabbed his danty hand.

"Kyuubi you and me have had alot fun together" Minato said holding her hands "Your a wonderfull woman and i am " Minato paused his looked sad" so very sorry that i have to break up with you" Minato said looking away from the demon woman

"You you what" Kyuubi said her brain not processing what had just occured

"I am in love with someone else and she loves me too were getting married " Minato said seeing the facts sinking in on her

"You your breaking up with me for some slut some little human whore who is she who is better than me" she demanded her eyes red with rage

"She's not a slut Kushina is" Minato got cut off by Kyuubi

"Kushina that abusive little bitch how dare that little bitch take you your mine" Kyuubi said she felt her bottom out as she begain to cry" What does she have that i don't is it because i don't hit you do you like that i can hit you" Kyuubi said her burying her face in his chest

"Don't cry my little foxy mama your wonderfull and its not because she hits me i don't like being hit" Minato said as she sobbed into his chest "I love her and i can't be with you its not fair to her or you it would just be meaningless sex and it would hurt both of you" Minato said letting her to continue crying on her chest.

"I i love you it still hurts me" Kyuubi said pushing him away and running.

"Kyuubi wait" Minato said as she ran out of sight "I really screwed up" Minato said rubbing his blonde hair

------------Nine months later-----------------

Kyuubi had finished her last bottle of sake "how dare he how how dare he take that little whore i am a kabillion times better than that little little bitch i can do things to him that make him fucking fucking have plezzure cesars" Kyuubi said she rose up unsteady at first but soon found her footing " I am gonna kill that fucking whore and then rape Minato till he is mine forever " Kyuubi said stepping onto the balcony the cold air hitting her she focused her chakra and transformed into her giant form it did not take her long to get to the leaf villiage she started slaughter the ninja that the nerve to get in her way till she saw him it was her Minato _**"Minato why why did you do this to me why did you make me love you so much" **_

"Kyuubi i am more sorry than you will ever know but i can't let you live" Minato screamed makeing handsigns and useing a jutsu she was familar with "No no stop" she roared chargin at him trying to stop him but she felt the justsu hit her and her body collapsed herspirit flew through the air and was thrown into a child she felt her senses returning to her her body was gone and with it the intoxicateing alchol that allowed her to take in the full gravity of her actions "He's dead " She sobbed she had never felt so much pain in her life her heart was destroyed "Why am i so stupid" she collapsed on her cage floor she couldn't even end her misery she was trapped in this container she would have to wait for him to die then posses a foxes body and try to rebuild one or just let her spirit fade away slowly

* * *

Yay feel the love oh the heart break ow the anguish ow the pain


	2. bonding

Hurray lets get on with the story

* * *

Kyuubi sat in her container rather happy her container was matureing nicely "What a wonderfull body" she groaned watching him as he cut his hair in the mirror " Its so cute the way he cutes his own hair and does such a bad job" Kyuubi adored her container it didn't take long till she discovered who her container she felt pain thinking of the troble she had caused her little Kit she was so glad when he had come to her and asked her for help for her chakra "More like demanded she laughed he was so much like his father it seemed he never really left

_"Kit" _Kyuubi said to him

"Yeah what is it fox" Naruto said warmly trying to focus

_"Its uneven" _Kyuubi said Naruto sighed then begain to correct it _"Happy birth day kit i would got ya a present but its so hard to get out these days for me" _Kyuubi said smileing a huge grin

"Yup fourteen today" Naruto said sound heartbroken

_"I got a full proof plan to avoid those damn assholes" _Kyuubi said seeing a small glint of hope in his eyes _"Theres a little place just outside the viliage if you hurray we can be there before dawn" _Kyuubi as Naruto took off to the east as Kyuubi had instructed him

"Hey Kyuubi why are you always helping me" Naruto asked "Not that i don't appreciate it i really do matter of fact i kind of think of you as a dad" Naruto said Kyuubi's brain almost broke from the comment she begain to think and her voice did get a bit deeper in her animal form and it was only in that form that she could talk to him

_"Kit what can i say you grow on people or foxes as the case may be" _she said in more of a half truth than anything else.

"Kyuubi could you talk to me so i don't feel so alone" Naruto asked as he leaned against the cave wall

_"Yeah kit you should be concerned when you want the voices in yer head to talk to ya but since pinky is off at suna and little emo pussy is takeing the snakes anaconda in his ass i guess its understandable" _she said wishing she could wrap her arms around him to make him feel less alone and safe _"I wonder whats up with that and i use this term loosly guy hmm mabye he got sand in his mangina" _Kyubbi said smileing

"Mangina" Naruto said asking curiously

_"Kit a mangina is where someone has a vagina and a penus "_ Kyuubi explained the best she could the blush on his face was well worth the effort

"I just remember why i don't talk to you" Naruto said rubbing his head tyring to get the images out

_"Lighten up kit speaking of penuses hows your third leg"_ Kyuubi asked enjoying the even dark shade of red her turned

"Its not that big" Naruto said shifting uncomfortablely

_"Kid i think your the only guy who does not enjoy hearing that he has a huge penus seriously kid you could kill a bull elephant with that" _Kyuubi said snickering happily at his discomfort.

"You have a perverted mind" Naruto said scoldingly to the demon

_"Hey i bet if you showed that thing to pinky she would jump on it like a bitch in heat"_ Kyuubi said smileing warmly

"Stop it " Naruto said she saw a tent form in his pants

_"I am sorry kit how bout we talk about oh i got it i will tell ya a story" _Kyuubi said wishing she could grab that enormous length and show him how to use it.

"Sounds good" Naruto said

_"Okay here it goes i knew this boy he was about twelve and he started noticeing girl but they hated him who know why but he learned the Kage bushin technique and invted this thing called the sexy no justsu then he fucked his clone but after he came into the little hot sweety girl version of himself it poofed and he remembered himself fucking himself" _Kyuubi said laughing so hard she thought her ribs would break

"Damn it Kyuubi"Naruto said the memory haunting him.

_"Calm down kid okay i will tell you about my villiage sound good" _Kyuubi said decideing to leave him be for a little while

* * *

Oh that clone thing is just funny


	3. Escape

Hurray lets get on with the story

* * *

Kyuubi sat leaning against the bars of the cage after years of excruciateing practice she had managed to gain the power to control Narutos body "From twictching a finger to jerking him off and now hand signs to free me" Kyuubi said focusing as much as she could forming the hand signs while he sleep she felt her freedom coming she formed the handsigns with Narutos large square hands and she formed her body she eagerly entered it "I am a real woman" Kyuubi cheered looking down to admire her new body seeing something had gone wrong "I am a girl a girl" Kyuubi stammered seeing she was nowhere near the age she should appear she looked down and saw her body was around fourteen "Figures since i used one of his clones" Kyuubi smiled "I Forgot what a little hottie i was when i was younger" she said looking down at her breast seeing they were a large b cup nearing c she could see the gently curves of her body she had alway been a bit on the thin side "I should get dressed then undressed " Kyuubi said digging through Narutos dresser looking for something to wear she decided on a black t-shirt and a pair of his boxers she rolled the shorts so they would fit on her smaller fram she was glad there was hole for her tail in them "Ugh wait a second here" she said looking at her backside "One tail but i should have " she quickly used her senses to try and detect demon chakra and she realized what had happend she had left nintyfive percent of her chakra in Kit"Damn i am as powerfull as a a common genin" Kyuubi said smacking her head "I guess i will have to start from scratch atleast it won't take as long since i know how now" she sighed "well time for my clever plan of seduction cause i am atleast getting leid for this bullshit" she begain thinking "Ill just use the kid as an enforcer till i got my power built back up an"

------Naruto's pov morning---------

Naruto sniffed the air the inviteing smell of sausge and eggs greeted him "Someones cooking next door" Naruto said hearing his stomach growl he decided to go get himself something to eat he was surprised Kyuubi wasn't talking to him Naruto shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen in search of breakfast as he walked throught the threshold of his door he saw a girl in the kitchen "Who the hell are you" Naruto demanded pointing at the girl

"Hey there kit its good to see your awake i was just about to come get you" the girl said smileing warmly at him

**_"Kit wait"_** he examined her quickly **_"fox tail fox ears"_** he nearly fell on his ass "Kyuubi is that that you" Naruto asked "Wait your a girl" Naruto said touchging his chest "Have you always been a girl"

"Yes,yes and yes" Kyuubi said seeing him sudder.

"I feel so violated" Naruto said hugging himself

"really that all you got no how did you get out"Kyuubi said siting at the table with her share of the food she prepared

"I am sorry its just i am dealing with the fact that there has been a girl inside me for fourteen fucking years" Naruto said irratated "Wait you seen me naked" Naruto blused then his face turned to a look of disdain "You super perv"

"That seems a little unfair you undressed infront of me my innocent eyes will never recover" Kyuubi said in mock innoncence

"You could have looked away you perv" Naruto said angerly.

"Ow but how could i resist such a yummy body" she said smileing evilly "Would it make it better if you saw me naked" she said slideing the shirts to show her shoulder

"No it would only help if i got to see you nake and be inside you for fourteen years" Naruto stopped blushing "No not like that i meant"

"Come on kit sit down and eat youll need your strength" she said patting the sear next to her

"Umm hey Kyuubi i gots a question if your out and stuff then why can i still feel your chakra in me" Naruto said tapping his chin

"Yeah in order for me to escape i had to leave behind almost all fo my chakra so its yours kid enjoy" Kyuubi said seeing naruto form an ow face

"You do know i am gonna have to tell Tsunada about this right" Naruto said sniffing the food seeing if it was poisoned

* * *

yay here we go


	4. Shopping

I heard from ugh whats there face said my grammars is poor and it is very very poor. So enjoy my horrid grammar in this next chapter

* * *

Kyuubi frowned "You don't have too" she said worry evident on her face

"Yes i do i am shinobi of this villiage and its my duty to report stuff like this" Naruto said not sure what to call this particular situation

"Stuff what the hell do you mean stuff" She asked grabbing his shirt resisting the urge to throttle him.

"Well i am not sure what to call this" Naruto said honestly "Its not a breach of security cause they already knew you were here and you were never really a prisoner"

"So sounds like there is no reason to report anything then" Kyuubi said standing up and looking at him hopefully

"No way your not tricking me i am" Naruto was cut short bye Jiraiya

"Hey kid lets " Jiraiya stopped his sentence and took in the situation before him "Haha thats my pupil dPleaseing the lovely ladies of Konoha" Naruto stunned and unable to talk just stood ther

"He better not be he knows how bad i am at sharing" Kyuubi said pushing herself into his arms.

"Wait no this is not what you think she is Kyuubi the demon she escaped" Naruto tried to explain franticly

"Naruto you shouldn't make up such outlandish stories especially to explain away why a lovely girl is in your apartment wearing your cloths" Jiraiya said in a scolding tone

"Look at her the tail the ears" Naruto said pointing at her.

"Well would you look at that those look almost real but Naruto i had no idea you were into that kind of thing" Jiraiya said closing the apartment door and moveing closer to them

"They are real see" Naruto said grabbing one and giveing it a light pull

"Hey" Kyuubi said idignantly her tail flicking in agitation

"Son of a bitch they are real" Jiraiya said his face splitting in a diabolical grin "This will make a wonderous new book ugh let me think of a title"

"Oooo i know The Heat in the Foxes Den and i will tell you every dirty little detail" Kyuubi said smileing wickedly as she hugged Naruto

"Jiraiya we have to tell Tsunade" Naruto deadpanned ashamed of Kyuubi and his sensei even more than usual.

"I don't think thats wise" Jiraiya said seriously "Not what you said " Jiraiya pointed and Kyuubi " But what you said Naruto"

"Finally a resonable person" Kyuubi said releved someone was thinking.

"Why not" Naruto asked trying to pry Kyuubi off of him

"Well Tsunade hates Kyuubi and would kill her on sight" Jiraiya said rubbing his head

"You see you shouldn't tell her"Kyuubi said snuggleing into him

"Why are you clinging to me like your holding on for dear life" Naruto demanded growing frustrated he couldn't get her off

"I am still bound to you by that seal so if i get to far away from you i will start getting sick and after a while die" Kyuubi said rubbing her head into his chest "Touching you feels good though"

"I see" Naruto mumbled not wanting Jiraiya to see he was enjoying the attention.

"I know many a lady that would agree with you" Jiraiya said laughing pervertedly "Ugh hey wait your Kyuubi why are you afraid of Tsunade"

"Umm i may have left alot of my power in Naruto when i escaped" Kyuubi said nervously

"How much exactly" Jiraiya asked pokeing Naruto in the head experimentally

"I'd say around ninety six ninety seven percent of it" Kyuubi said seeing a look of shock on his face "So i am no real threat"

"Alright we hide her agreed" Naruto said getting nods from both of them

-----------three hours later------------------------

Kyuubi examined herself in the mirrior making sure her ears were properly hidden she moved on to her tail she dug through Narutos closet she had to go shopping for cloths and there was no way she would trust Naruto to get her some cloths"This will do it" she said pulling out a jacket that went just above her ankles "There i will be hidden in plain sight and look cute" she said looking at the bandana and jacket they matched nicely in her opinion "Now i need to get Naruto's money out of the vent then i am good to go" Kyuubi smiled as she sauntered into the liveing room she was about to hop up on a chair and retreive the money she needed when there was a knock at the door Kyuubi felt conflicted as to whether or not to answer "Might as well" she said flinging the door open and putting on an innocent face "ugh hello" Kyuubi said purposefully sounding nervous

"Who are you" Sakura demanded pointing at her "Why are you in Naruto's apartment"

"Oh umm i am Kaya and Naruto brought me here when he found me wandering in the woods" Kyuubi lied "You you see my familys home was attacked by bandits and they burned down my house and killed my parents" she made tears form in her eyes "I just ran then i ran into the blonde guy he saw that i was crying and demanded to know what was wrong i i told him"Kyuubi smiled seeing that she was buying it "He said i was coming with him and he brought me here let me sleep in his bed and wear his cloths" she let one tear fall down her face

"You poor thing" Sakura said hugging Kyuubi

"Well your lucky Naruto found you hes a dobe but he is a sweetheart" Sakura said coming into the apartment "Where is the dobe"

"He is with some perverted old man i forgot his name they were going to train and he said when he got back he was gonna take me to get some cloths" Kyuubi said sitting at the dineing room table.

"Make sure you buy atleast one thing he picks other wise he will get his feelings hurt" Sakura said as Naruto busted through his front door.

"Sakura" Naruto said a sligh panic to his voice

"Hey Naruto me and Kaya were just talking about you" Sakura said cheerfully

"I was just telling her about how nice you are Kit" Kyuubi said calling him his nickname by reflex

"Kit" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yeah he kind of looks like fox and its short for kitsune" Kyuubi explained the name away

"Yeah she refuses to call me by my name" Naruto said not sure what to say

"its cute and suits you Naruto" Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together " Now lets go shopping" Sakura declared happily "I need some new cloths anyway and its always more fun to go in a gorup"

"Sure but i need to tell Kaya something " Naruto said trying to not look suspicious

"Okay" Sakura said walking out the door and wating for them in the apartment complexes hall

"What did you tell her" Naruto asked irratated it had not occured to him that he would have to lie to his friends when he decided to hide her from tsunade

"I told her that my family was attacked by bandits and they burned my house down then you found me in the woods and brought me back here" Kyuubi said seeing him smile "Then i said you were gonna take me shopping for new cloths" Kyuubi said seeing him frown slightly

"I appreciate you making me look good instead of saying you slept with me and getting me killed but why can't you wear my cloths" Naruto asked whineing slightly

"Come on Kit your cloths are way to big for me and wouldn't you like to see me in some nice tight cloths" Kyuubi said grinning seductively "or mabye some nice lacy panties" Naruto blushed

"No tight cloths and no panties" Naruto blushed a darker shade of red hopeing Sakura could not hear them.

"Ooh Kit just like to get straight down to business huh i like a man of action anyway" Kyuubi said patting his cheek

"I'll get you some cloths if you stop doing that" Naruto said turning around going to the vent and retriveing what he deemed enough money for cloths.

"Come on lets go" Kyuubi said excitedly it had been forever since she had been shopping as she dragged Naruto to the hall.

"Oh hey Sakura why where you here anyway" Naruto said as they walked down the stairs.

"I was here cause its been forever since me and you have spent time together i mean with me being trained as a medical nin and your training with Jiraiya i thought it might be nice to go to lunch and catch up" Sakura said as they came to the bottome and started toward Konoha's shopping district

"Yeah i guess it has been awhile" Naruto said suddenly feeling Kyuubi cling to his arm

"So your a medical nin i heard thats insanely hard to do something about perfect chalk control" Kyuubi said deliberately feign ignorance

"Chakra and yeah it is very difficult to learn" Sakura said wondering why she seemed to suddenly be claiming Naruto "Naruto and I used to be on a team together before i started my training"

"Oh really do you deal with alot of sick people or do they make you practice on animals first" Kyuubi asked steering the conversation away from Sakura and Naruto

"I deal with patients alot" Sakura said slightly putoff by this passive agressive behaviour "matter of fact just yesterday i had a guy with a large kitchen knife through his left leg leg" Sakura said decideing to change the subject

"How did he manage that" Naruto asked curiously assumeing it was an accident

"His wife was aiming a little to the right and missed" Sakura said seeing Naruto look confused then it click in his brain

"Why was she trying to hit that" Naruto asked planing to make a note of it to avoid a situation like that in the future

"He was cheating on her with the mail man" Sakura said gigglying she did love to gossip

"I thought the correct term was postal woker" Naruto said not understanding

"She said mail man cause he was a man and wanted you to get that" Kyuubi said seeing his confusion

"So he was gay" Naruto said slowly putting it together

"Honestly Naruto your no fun to gossip with" Sakura said laughing at her friend

"I know the Kit is a little dense ain't he" Kyuubi said releaseing her hold on his arm

"He is actually alot better from when we were kids" Sakura said patting his back

"He was worse" Kyuubi said letting the little sign of affection slide "So were are the good stores at" Kyuubi asked Sakura

"Oi the best one is right over ther" Naruto said pointing to the only store he ever shopped at for cloths

"No offense but i seen the way dress" Kyuubi said earning another giggle from Sakura

"Don't waste your time talking to him about fashion" Sakura smiled and grabbed Kyuubi's hand "Come on i'll take you to my favorite store"

"Hey wait up" Naruto said chaseing after the girls not wanting to be left behind "Damn women"

* * *

Hurray another chapter down


	5. Kyuubi Sensei

Another chapter

* * *

"Later Naruto" Sakura said as she walked away from the on her way home

"Later Skaura" Naruto said as he carried Kyuubi's bags toward his apartment

"What a great day Kits its been a long time since i had this much fun" Kyuubi said remembering the shopping the nice lunch more shopping and then dinner

"I am glad" naruto said she watched him smile a sincere smile that she know he wasn't just sayign that

"Sorry that you had to dip into you house fund" Kyuubi said as Naruto fultered in a step

"You know about that huh" Naruto said sheepishly

"Yeah its such a pussy thing to do saving money to buy a house when you get married your a guy Kit you should be using that to get leid" Kyuubi said smileing as he blushed then became indignant

"I am just planing for the future like my shinobi traing taught me" Naruto said frowning

"Ow calm down i am just say its nice to see that such a tough guy has a little soft side to him"Kyuubi said pokeing him in the chest

"I guess that ain't so bad" Naruto said as they started to acend the stairs.

"Hey Naruto you know something else i haven't done in a while" Kyuubi said opeing the door to his apartment

"No what" Naruto asked setting the bags on the floor next to the door to the bedroom

"Cuddled with a cute guy and watched tv" Kyuubi said dragging Naruto to the coach and positioning him and herself till she was comfortable

"You just take what you want with out asking" Naruto said blush evident on his face

"No i just know you like to cuddle and you never get to" Kyuubi said seeing him avoid eye contact

"Not fair i don't know a damn thing that goes on in your mind but you know mine in and out" Naruto said trying to focus on the television

"All men feel that way about women" Kyuubi said remembering how she and minato used to cuddle like this it felt better in a way to her **_"Should have just waited for him to grow up" _**Kyuubi smiled turning her face to look at him she locked eyes with him

"Kyuubi why are you looking at me like that" Naruto said feeling like she was going to eat him alive

"Naruto i was wondering" Kyuubi purred moveing her hand to his firm abdomen "I feel something hard pokeing me what is it"

"It just a reaction and you know it you perv" Naruto said blushing knowing there was no point in lieing

"Oh i make your third leg stand at attention huh" Kyuubi smiled grabbing hold of it he groaned in pleasure

"Stop that"Naruto groaned as she continued to stroke it

"I am just paying my rent" Kyuubi said quoteing his words when she was inside him

"Your years ahead from the chakra" Naruto said grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his erection

"Oh but my cloths were so expensive so i figure we are even from the chakra" Kyuubi said pulling his arm so it was wrapped around her wasit

"No no your still good they were gifts gifts for me missing your birthday for years" Naruto said trying to pull himself away from the dangerous woman

"But i never got you anything so that means i am even further in your debt" Kyuubi said as Naruto squirmed out of her grip

"No no no your still years and years ahead" Naruto said backing up to his bathroom

"Naruto don't you want me i am not pretty thats it isn't it" Kyuubi said covering her face and makeing crying noise Like the dobe he was he feel for it instantly

"No your beautifull you really are its just" Naruto paused hesitateing on his next words

"Just what" Kyuubi said pulling him in and burying her face in his chest

"I am just scared i won't be any good at it like everything else" Naruto said instinctually rubbing her back

"Naruto i can teach you everything you need to know besides i am willing to bet your a very talented lover" Kyuubi said trying not to be too aggressive to scar him away from her

"If i am going to do it i want to make the person i am doing it with feel good to" Naruto said feeling her quiver slightly

"Naruto have you ever heard of overkill" Kyuubi said leaning forward and kissing him "You could be the biggest idot on the planet and still make me feel good with that thing" Kyuubi said unzipping his pants

"You'll tell me if i am doing it wrong right i heard girls lie alot to spare mens feelings" Naruto said helping her take his pants off

"Don't worry so much i'll teach you how to send me into a coma from fucking"Kyuubi said smileing at her new lover

"Okay teach me Kyuubi sensei" Naruto said smieling stupidly

"Okay my little kit first we gonna practice kissing" Kyuubi said pressing her lips hard against him harshly then working her way down his neck and to his chest

"So iii jjjust do that to you right" Naruto said immitateing her actions and going a little further then her licking her nipple through the fabric of his shirt

"Ooooh Naruto" Kyuubi said his actions waking her sexual desire she tore off the rest of his and her clothing

"I did it right" Naruto said she saw his ego swelling already

"Next lesson you don't come till i tell you" Kyuubi said implaeing herself on his Member

"Agh Dear Kami" Kyuubi moaned as she begain rideing him she felt her orgasm coming fast Naruto raised up and begain sucking and nibbleing her nipples it sent her over the edge "" Kyubbi said rideing out her orgasm

"Can i come now " Naruto asked panting heavily

"Hold out a little longer okay" Kyuubi said flipping him so he was ontop "Okay thrust into me"

"Like this" Naruto said pulling out his entire length then thrust back in roughly

"Oh Fuck yes Naruto Naruto" Kyuubi moaned as he hit her spot she felt the familar pressure of another orgasm welling up in her "Naruto your fucking amazing" Kyuubi moaned as another orgasm sent shockwaves through her body

"Kyuubi can i come now" Naruto asked sweat dripping from his face as he kept thrusting into her bring more pleasure to her

"Naruto your pretty good at holding back arn't you" Kyuubi smirked happily as he continued to bring her more pleasure

"Kyuubi i am not sure i can hold it anymore" Naruto said feeling Kyuubi's tight wall clamping down on his throbbing manhood

"Come now Naruto " Kyuubi screamed as another orgams shook her body Naruto pulled out coming onto her stomach and chest

"That felt amazing" Naruto said panting as he collapsed next to her "I'll do last longer next time i promise"

"Naruto i am gonna teach you how to tell if a woman has an orgasm" Kyuubi said kissing him on the cheek

"You had one" Naruto asked pullling her next to him

"Three actually" Kyuubi said cuddling into his warm chest "Now for your next lesson women often feel insecure and vulnerable after makeing love so you should cuddle real close with them afterwards to reassure them" Kyuubi said moveing so she was as close to him as humanly possible

"Three your not lieing right" Naruto said mvoing to make her comfortable

"No" Kyuubi said kissing his jaw

"Wow that was easy" Naruto said yawning

"never use the word easy" Kyuubi said irrately

"I am sorry umm can we do it again" Naruto asked his memeber quickly hardening

"Hell yes" Kyuubi said flipping ontop of him "Hey wait i want to see something" Kyuubi said running off

"where you going" Naruto asked missing the physical contact of his lover

"I want to see something just settle down" Kyuubi said returning with a ruler

"Why do you have a ruler" Naruto asked sitting up on the coach

"I want to measure you" Kyuubi said kneeling down infront of him and pressing the ruller against his throbbing manhood

"Why" Naruto asked smileing proudly

"Wow thirteen and a half inchs damn" Kyuubi said smiling up at him

"So why exactly did you want to know that" Naruto asked pulling her up onto his lap

"So i can give exact measurements to Jiraya for his book" Kyuubi said licking his neck

"I'll cut you off if you tell Jiraya anything about this" Naruto said huggin her tightly "Now my little foxy mama lets get in some more practice"

-The next morning-

"Naruto its me Shizune i came tooo" Shizune said stoping when he eyes feel onto Naruto his limbs entagled with a red head

"Shhhh he's sleeping" Kyuubi said using the blanket to cover her property

"Who who are you" Shizune asked getting over her shock

"I am Kaya" Kyuubi said resting her head on his shoulder

"Why why are you here" Shizune said whisper so to not wake Naruto

"Well Naruto saved me from bandits and i been here for about a week hey i was wondering why some other ninja hasn't snatched him up for themselves i thought Ninja got married real young like" Kyuubie said not wanting to get to specific

"Ummm thats true but that look Tsunade wants to see him in a hour" Shizune said walking back to the door

"Umm why do you have a key to Naruto's apartment" Kyuubi asked a tiny bit of jealousy in her mind she always watched him and never remembered her getting a key

"I got a skeleton Key it opens every door in konaha" Shizune explaned feeling exceedingly uncomfortable and just wanting to leave

"Okay i'll have him there in a hour" Kyuubi said reassuringly

FInally updated i know iknow


	6. Love,hate,and everything between

Another chapter

* * *

"Damn it" Naruto said as he walked into Tsunade's office he had the distinct feeling she was royally pissed at him

"Good morning Naruto" Tsunade said a obvious layer of extreme aggression benath her voice

"So about the girl you obviously heard about" Naruto said glad he decided to keep several shadow clone outside the window to aid in his escape

"Yes i have heard about her and the only reason your not dead is i am giving you the benefeit of the doubt that you didn't take advantage of an emotionally vulnerable girl that just saw her family being slaughtered" Tsunade growled standing up

"Look i just meant to give her a place to stay but then she started touching touching me i resisted but she started crying and then i tried comfort he by hugging her and she started kissing me and i just couldn't help it i really couldn't" Naruto said truthfully

"Naruto" Tsunade said her tone calming she knew Naruto was always desperate for affection "This girl isn't in love with you Naruto"

"I know" Naruto said thinking if she only knew

"Now the reason i called you here Jiraya hasn't filled his report this week" Tsunade said sighing tiredly

"Yeah he's been distracted his publisher iis giving him hell" Naruto said remember to pay Jiraya back

"Just remind me for him he listens to you way more than me" Tsunade said gesturing for him to leave

"I better get going" Naruto said running out of the office

-That evening-

"There you are" Naruto said From the coach

"Yup hey help me with this" Kyuubi said dragging a huge trunk

"What the hell is this" Naruto said picking it up and shouldering it

" Ooh Naruto your so strong" Kyuubi said closeing the door

"Let see here" Naruto said putting it on the floor in the middle of the floor he opened it and found it was full of gold "where the hell did you get this"

"Its mine from when you know i was the most powerfull demon in the world remember that" Kyuubi said tiredly "Its ours now though"

"Ours" Naruto stammered he never seen this much money in his life he didn't even know it existed

"Yes i take good care of the people i love" Kyuubi purred tackleing him to the ground

"Kyuubi we can't" Naruto said picking her up and holding her bridal style

"Oh come on we did it before you'll be just as guilty if we stop now or do it a thousand times atleast you get fun out of it" Kyuubi said regretting her words

"I am not guilty of anything but letting a manipulative psychopath get her hooks in me" Naruto said frowning

"Naruto your being mean" Kyuubi said feigning hurt

"I don't like being played with Kyuubi so you tell me the truth right now Do you or do you not love me" Naruto asked staring her in the eyes

"Naruto you dobe i've loved you since you were five" Kyuubi said kissing his forehead

"Your actually telling the truth" Naruto said a strange look of shock on his face

"Off coarse i do i would never sleep with anyone i didn't love" Kyuubi said rubbing her cheek against his

"That was a lie" Naruto said walking toward the bedroom with her

"How dare you call me a tart" Kyuubi said once again feigning hurt

"Tart you seriously just aged yourself" Naruto said laying her on the bed gentlely

"Naruto when speaking to a lady demon or otherwise you should never ever speak of age or her past sexual experinces" Kyuubi said as he pinned her to the bed

"Kyuubi let me show you how much i love you" Naruto said kissing her neck passionately

"Thats exactly what you should have said" Kyuubi purred grabbing at his pants

"Allow me" Naruto said stipping his cloths away

"A gentlemen" Kyuubi said unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on the floor before naruto hiked her skirt up and thrust in harshly "Fuck Naruto you know just how i like it" Kyuubi moaned as he did everything how she wanted it

"Naruto i" Sakura face flushed several different shades of red as she looked onto there entangled forms

"Sakura" Naruto said yanking the covers to hide himself and Kyuubi

"Oh Hello Sakura" Kyuubi said upset that Sakura had interupted there love making

"Naruto what are you doing" Sakura yelled angerly

"Afternoon nookie" Kyuubi said seeing Naruto glare at her

"Sakura i i just i" Naruto groaned knowing there was no way out of this

"So have you seen the size of this" Kyuubi said trying to pull the cover away from Naruto

"Please stop trying to help" Naruto said as she managed to get the cover away from him

"You Pervert" Sakura yelled as she knocked Naruto out

"ooooh he's still hard its kind of like rape" Kyuubi said to herself wondering how she could get Sakura to leave

-Tsunade's Pov-

"Hmm he seems allright" Tsunade said examineing Naruto

"Yeah that Sakura girl can hit hard" Kaya said looking worridly on him

"So i heard that she caught you and Naruto together" Tsunade said examing her she could see why Naruto had such a hard time resisting her she was beautifull she doubted she could resist if Kaya threw herself at her

"Oh That hurt like hell" Naruto groaned rubbing his head

"OH your awake" Kaya said latching onto him "Hold me"

"Ky Kaya not here" Naruto said watching her pout

"But it makes me feel safe and warm" Kaya said her eyes glinting with mischief as he caved into her

_"Hmm odd she's not acting like a trauma victim it seems more sadistic to me" _Tsunade thought worridly "Naruto i'd avoid Sakura for awhile" Tsunade said planing on getting Naruto alone to speak with him

"Tsunade mam i was wondering if i could stay here in Konoha i got money to buy a house but i need your permission first" Kaya said smileing as sweetly as Tsunade had ever seen anyone smile

"Where did you get this money" Tsunade asked suspiciously

"My Parents were pretty rich and they had money in lots of banks i been trying to find it all but i am sure i have enough for a house" Kaya said rubbing her arm innoncently

"Tsunade could you let her stay please" Naruto said seeing she was going to say no

"Off coarse if she's got the money we'll take it" Tsunade said cherrily not wanting Kaya to catch onto her suspicions _"Okay so she's ether a spoiled brat whos mastered the art of manipulation or shes an enemy nin in disguise useing Naruto to get into our Villiage"_ Tsunade thought sighing

"Naruto what part of town do you want to live in" Kaya asked smileing at him warmly

"Wha what" Naruto asked confused

"Your gonna live there too so its should be somewhere you like to" Kaya said hugging him closer

_"There's no way in hell that an enemy nin would invite the scrupulous eye of a nin for the villiage she's spying on so manipulate rich bitch i guess oh she's gonna hurt Naruto he'll be devestated"_ Tsunade thought watching him bury his head in her hair

-Kyuubi's Pov-

"We are gonna have serious talk about appropriate behaviour" Naruto whisper into her ear

"Oh will you spank me" Kyuubi purred happily back into his ear

"Well i'll leave you too be" Tsunade said leaving them behind


End file.
